The Lost Girls
by Sakura Rose Haven
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Hinata and Sakura end up being raised by wolves before meeting Naruto and Sasuke and the girls must now choose between a life they knew and a life they never had. When they make their decisions no one is ready for what happens next. Join them as they meet once again and they must face the same decision as before with a grownup mind. SasuSaku NaruHina AU
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's content as we all know this is for fun and as I have and will continue to do, this is the only disclaimer I will post for the duration of this story. I have said it once and I shall not repeat myself. Just for extra measure, I do not own Naruto or any of it's content it all belongs to Kishimoto. **

**Sakura's POV**

I walk amongst the pack aside my mother, sister, and brother as we are summoned to meet with the pack leader, Ookami, and the Roukan. I glance at my sister and her pale eyes are averted and downwards, her head hangs low as if she fears the worst is to come.

I hold my head high and look to Felan and I notice how much his fur is like mother's very own coat with its gray color and their long faces have the same white markings. The only think of father he bares is his eyes of blue. My sister and I aren't like them at all; I've known this since I could first remember.

We come to a halt in the center of the Roukan's den and there stood Ookami. He is larger than the other wolves and stands taller than them as well his whole presence screams Alpha. "Ookami, why have you summoned the family?" Mother speaks kindly to him and he looks at her "Those two aren't mine!" he growls "I have discussed with the counsel what we are to do with them now that they are older." Mother turns and places herself protectively between us "They're only eight."

"What is it you want to do to my daughters?" She asks him and he snarls "They are man cubs Accalia!" I lean toward my sister protectively making my pink hair fall over my shoulder "What do you mean by man cub?" I ask and, like I knew it would happen, Ookami bares his teeth and snaps at me "Who said you could speak?"

Mom swats me with her tail and I shut up "The council and I have decided if they can survive without us then and only then may they return to the pack." Mom hung her head and I could feel my sister beginning to shake "How long?" brother asks and he is no longer avoiding eye contact "They must survive for two years."

He jumps off of the rocks, stands, and walks to us "I will escort them out of our territory and-" Mother cut him off "But then they'll be in the white wolves land." Mom's voice is panicked. I slowly stand up on two feet and I pull my sister with me "We will survive." I reach out and mom nuzzles my hand before we hug her and she whispers to me "Sakura take care of Hinata." I nod and with a final hug to our brother we follow Ookami out and into the woods.

Mom lets out a mournful howl as the others stand between her and us.

* * *

As we reach the border he turns to us and sits "My final piece of advice is this: If you head straight from here and pass the chain wall you will be back amongst your kind." I look to him and hold tightly to Hinata's hand as I step into the White Wolves territory.

"We are not one of them either." I begin to walk away, but Hinata doesn't follow "Goodbye, Father." She kisses his head and he closes his eyes before rubbing his muzzle against her "Goodbye Child."

She walks toward me nods before we go our separate ways heading further into enemy territory as home grows farther away. "Did we have to leave?" she asks and I nod "They kicked us out." And I know she is crying as we walk further in before I turn right and head toward the neutral grounds which can only be reached by crossing over white wolf land.

"Please don't cry." I say trying to soothe her as she weeps and I lead us further and further till we we're close enough the neutral grounds that I tug on her hand "Hurry now before they find us." I begin to pick up speed and she stumbles before joining me in our run when in the distant a howl emits and we start to sprint.

You could feel their approach as the earth trembles beneath us before we run into the field of flowers and dirt lifts into the air followed my growls and snaps "You're a long ways from home man cubs." I shake my head "We have no place amongst them anymore." The tall white wolf with gleaming golden eyes spoke; his name is Nuntis, son of Dolphus the Great White wolf.

"Did they exile you? How pathetic." Hinata steps forward teeth bared "Says pathetic son of a great wolf! How are you holding up to his name while screwing up everything you d-" I cover her mouth "Settle down Hina!" he snarls and takes a step closer "Stay back Nuntis we are on neutral grounds!"

He snarls at us then steps back "Stupid man cubs, let's go!" they leave us and she rubs her eyes "Come, let's find shelter."

* * *

It has been one year and 364 days since we left home and tomorrow we will return to mother. I am resting in a tree while Hinata plays with the little foxes while we wait for their parents to return. Looking at her she is dressed in the same wolf fur as she was wearing when we left home and I run my hand over the fur on my own and I have to admit we are getting to big for them.

Her hair rests at her waist like mine and her pale eyes sparkle as she plays with the little ones. "Man cub." I say those words; sit up on the branch looking into my hands that I thought were paws for so long and I close my hand a few times when I look down to fins Hinata running off into the woods "Wait, don't go that way!" she yells before disappearing after them.

I jump down and run after them as fast as my feet can carry me. I break through a brush and Hinata is frozen in place her hand raised and placed upon a strange see through wall. The little foxes are dancing around their parents who stood beside her "Sakura, look." I walk up to her and look at the wall.

"This is what father spoke of." Looking to her she tugs it and it makes a noise startling all of us. "Beyond this is where he said our kind are." I step back "They both abandoned us and you feel we are like them?" she nods "Maybe we could look before going back." She mumbles and I shake my head "No." I say, but she walks the wall to the east as if not hearing me.

I sigh and follow her as she walks further and further till she stops and I almost run into her as she crouches and runs to a tree and begins to creep behind the trees and bushes as if she is hunt prey. I finally pause as a noise startles me and I look out from beyond the tree I was by and there stood two little ones. One had sun like hair that looked spiky and sky colored eyes where the other had hair the shade of night and kind of resembled a bird's behind and eyes just as dark.

They were wearing such weird pelts that had no fur and their feet were covered by such strange things. They run into the woods and Hinata hurries after them when I take a breath and freeze "Hinata. Hinata! We have to leave now!" I yell but she is gone I run after her praying they haven't caught our scent yet.

Hinata is bristled up and I look over and see Nuntis and another wolf "Look what we have here Nuntis, lunch." I climb the tree and use it to jump across to the other side drawing Nuntis's attention before looking back to the others as I drop down and crawl in to a perfect position.

"Sasuke." The sun colored haired boy says before taking a step back and I launch myself forward and tackled Nuntis to the side as Hinata tackles the other startling both parties. We wrestle with the others before separating and we stood between them growling "Back away Nuntis!" I snap and he bares his fangs to us "Out of the way man cubs you're in my territory." I round my shoulders "Hinata return these children to the metal wall."

"But," she says and I snap at her "Go!" She turns and does as I ask. I look between the two wolves and the other runs and jumps to leap over me and I jump up hitting him in the gut and wrap my arms around him as we fall and roll before I spin and throw him aside at a tree where he whines and whimpers.

I turn back and Nuntis is already running passed me and after the others "No you don't!" I yell and run after him before jumping at him and latching onto his tail. We both stop and he turns on me catching me as I sit up. He goes to bite me and I cover my face with my arms and he yelps he is knocked off of me "Go Sakura!" I look over and see mom before brother shoves at me "Run!" in nod and do as I am told while happiness runs through me.

'Wait till I tell Hinata!' I cheer inside as I spot them going through a part of the wall the is pulled back "Hurry!" she calls and I duck in before they let it go and we all keep running till the ground is no longer earth, but solid like a rock.

Hinata and I stumble backwards into a bush and hide behind a tree as all of these larger man cubs pass by. The two who ran with us peak around the bush at us before walking over to us slowly.

"Thanks for that back there you too, but," the sun boy looks at the one he called, Sasuke I think "That as dangerous and why do you keep making dog noises?" I tilt my head and look at Hinata "What are they talking about dog noises?" He points at me "See there it is!" I snap at his finger and he jumps back "Hey!"

Hinata places her hand on my shoulder and looks at the kid staring wide eyed at me and points to herself "H-hi-na-ta." And the kid leans closer to her "You can speak!" she becomes red and runs behind me "Idiot, you scared her." They glare at each other before I take a breath and copy Hinata as I point at myself "S-" I press my lips together and try again "Sa-kura."

They both look at us and blink before the sun boy points to himself "I'm Naruto and this is Sasuke." Naruto walks around us as Sasuke just stands there observing us "Why are you wearing animal fur?" we point to our fur "Fur?" then to his "Fur." Naruto looks at Sasuke who tilts his head quizzically "Not Fur. You wear animal fur as clothes?" Sasuke asks and Hinata looks at me confused "Clothes?" we say in unison and they nod holding up the top piece of their 'clothes'.

"This is a shirt, these are shorts and these are shoes." Naruto finishes point at his feet. Hinata slowly walks forward and touches it "Man cubs," she twists her lips "clothes not fur." This time Sasuke spoke "Man cubs?" we nod pointing to us then to them "You. Us. Man cubs."

They frown at us before Sasuke steps forward "Where are you from? Aren't you staying at the resort? Where is your family?" I remember and turn to Hinata "I forgot Mom and brother saved me." She looks at me "Mom? Brother? Really!?" I nod and we both jump up and down happily "And we're back to dog talk." I stop and walk up to him poking him in the chest "Not. Dog."

I look to Sasuke and point back toward the woods and I close my eyes howl and Hinata joins me. As we stop they just look at us "You're saying you live in the woods, with the wolves?" We nod at them and instead of dwelling on the idea Naruto jumps up and down "How about we take them back home and get them clothes? It's okay right?" Sasuke goes to open his mouth but Naruto reaches out to Hinata "How about it? Want to come with us?"

Hinata doesn't look at me as she takes his hand and he leads her outside with the large man cubs "He really gives us no choice." Sasuke says as he sighs before looking at me "Oh, right, we are kids, people like my older brother are teenagers and the big people are adults." I nod and he nods toward the groups of people "Let's catch the idiot and Hinata, okay?"

I follow him as he walks away confident that I could do this and not freak out. I keep my eyes trained on the back of his head and follow him as he weaves through them with ease while I keep bumping into them. 'Why are there so many?' I hurry up to keep behind Sasuke who has disappeared from my sight and I spot black hair beyond the many people and I run over to it to find him sitting down in the shade and pause to look at his hair.

I tilt my head slowly approach him as I peak over his shoulder 'Where'd his birdie hair go?' in his hands is an odd object he is marking on then my frown deepens 'He's not Sasuke, he's too light. 'The kid turns and looks at me startling me as he does so.

"Ugly." I frown at him "Ugly?" he raises a brow and nods before looking at me directly "You dress weird. It isn't Halloween." I look at my clothes and touch them "Weird?" he nods and the looks behind me "Hi." I feel a hand on my shoulder and I look over "Sasuke!" he shakes his head "Let's go." He grabs my hand and tugs on it as I wave bye to the boy "Bye Ugly!" his face turns red as he opens his mouth to shout but I can't hear him with the sudden people wall between us.

"I swear I turn around to missing and talking to that Sai kid." I think about it "Sai kid? His name is Ugly." He shakes his head "He was calling you ugly Sakura." I point to myself "I'm ugly?" he scowls at me "No. Come on, they're over there."

He leads me over to where Hinata and Naruto stand and I look at the large thing before us before releasing Sasuke's hand and I walk over to it and knock on the wall before kicking it "Don't hit the building!" Naruto and Sasuke both shout and I look at them and Hinata giggles before taking my hand as Naruto walks into a building and we follow him in but we both yelp as we touch the cold floor.

The boys laugh at us before taking us toward a strange object that opened and dinged. Ushering us inside we lean against the walls tightly while people came on and got off till Naruto and Sasuke led us out and down an area with close walls and warm fur like grounds before taking us into another area where they stop and remove their shoes.

We walk in and Hinata and I freeze at the sight of the two adults sitting on the couch "Hello mom, dad, this is Hinata and Sakura." He gestures to us "They saved Naruto and I." the woman sits forward "Saved you from what?" The male sits up next with a raised brow as they laugh nervously "We kind of went into the woods." Sasuke says and Naruto rubs the back of his head "We didn't know there would be wolves."

As the adults shout I stand in front of Hinata as we back away from them "Stay behind me." I tell her when it gets quiet "They got scared." Sasuke says as Naruto heaves a heavy sigh "Not dog talk again." Sasuke hits him "You mean wolf." The woman is tall as she steps around to look at us before she kneels and holds out a hand "Don't be afraid, I won't yell again. My name is Mikoto."

We look at each other before slowly walking toward her and reaching out our hands and placing them in hers. She smiles and it reminds me of mom "Come, let's wash you two up." We smile at her as she leads us further inside.

* * *

The thing Mikoto used called shampoo smells nice and the conditioner made our hair all slick then smooth. When she finishes washing us the bathroom floor is dirty "Now that you are both dirt free, which is no longer the case for out floor, go to the bathtub, come one." She ushers us over and into the bathtub filled with warm water.

Then she quickly washes the dirt into a strange hole like thing in the floor before she pokes our noses making Hinata sneeze as I giggle. "I'll be right back." She leaves us alone and I splash the water at Hinata who laughs and splashes back. "See it's not so bad here." Hinata says and I pause looking into the water "But our home is out there." Hinata lifts up the water in her hands and tilts her head "Who do you think our real families are?" I look at her shocked.

I sigh deeply as I remember, just barely, mother carrying Hinata on her back and she smelt of blood and two scents I couldn't place "When I was four I asked mom that very question, it was when you showed up." She shifts in the water causing ripples "And?" I look to the ceiling "She said, 'Sakura, you are like Hinata but, you carried the scent of the lake I pulled you from and Hinata from the corpses of men who did not smell like her." Her shoulders fall "So we don't know who are real parents are." I shake my head "All we have from them are the names we remember."

Mikoto returns and smiles at us "You guys really do converse like," she pauses to think before finishing  
"wolves." Nod and she waves to us "Let's get you out of there and into these towels before you become raisins." We climb out and she wraps us up in soft white towels then helps each of us dry off before leading us into the next room.

She set us on top of a large soft thing that made me thing of sleeping against mom on a cold night. She reaches into things on the floor and we listen as they crunch like leaves when the trees start to sleep and the Moon comes sooner. She turns to us and holds up two matching things that look like long shirts "Shirt?" Hinata asks and Mikoto begins to laugh "No sweetie, these are dresses. Lift up your arms." Hinata goes first and Mikoto slides it over her head and then has Hinata stand before pulling the towel down in time with the dress.

She pauses and shakes her head "I forgot, one moment." She turns back and reaches into the things again before returning "Put this on under your dress and you can pull them on now. We look at them confused they were like tiny versions of shorts. "They're panties and you wear them to cover your lower area." We just shrug and pull them on "They feel weird." We say in unison and giggle.

By time we finish putting on the clothing we jumped down and ran around on all fours howling and stood up right to spin around to see the ribbon things on our dresses follow behind us like a tail. When Mikoto grabs our attention by making a noise like a bird "We'll be done when we finish with your hair."

* * *

"There we go." She says as she steps back and points to the reflective surface she called a mirror. We look at ourselves clearer than when we looked in the waters of the forest. Our hair no longer touched our waists or clung together anymore Hinata's hair is short, her bangs are straight cut covering her forehead, with chin-length strands hanging down to frame her face.

The prettiest thing called a bow rested on the side of her head and in the center of it is a yellow flower. I look to myself and awkwardly move my feet in the shoes on them before running looking to my hair that now touches my shoulders and shows my forehead unlike before and in my hair is a red ribbon tied into a bow.

She takes our hands and takes us back into the main area of this strangely made den where the boys stand with the adult male. Naruto runs up to us and around twice before Mikoto stops him and he bounces in place "You guys are pretty!" he exclaims happily and we look too one another "Pretty?" he nods "Like a flower."

This makes us smile when Hinata makes a face and she touches her stomach "I'm hungry." I run awkwardly to the see through wall and look at the sun's position "It's time to hunt." Naruto sighs "I can't understand do- uh- wolf talk." They all laugh and I pause once more only understanding parts of what he says.

"They don't understand what we say either." Sasuke says as Mikoto kneels next to Hinata "Are you hungry?" she asks as she touches her tummy before touching Hinata's and I think I understand what she's asking.

Hinata nods and we stand there while they talk and once more some words arise that we know somewhat before we are led out to the closed space and toward the moving thing from earlier.

After we exit it again and walk with them back into the large groups of people Mikoto takes the adult male's hand and Hinata and I copy them and hold hands as the boys walk behind them and in front of us. I still can't walk right in these and I want to throw them off, but Hinata looks fine with them as she looks around excitedly "What if are parent's are here?" she asks and I pause and feel an odd pang in my chest "Would they know it was us?" I ask her in return and she lowers her head "Probably not." She whispers and I pat her head.

"Hey they actually might." She looks up more happily and we jump as the boys grab our hands and start pulling us forward where Mikoto and the man stood waiting for us "You guys are hopeless." Sasuke mumbles before we are ushered into a place filled with amazing smells.

We are walk further into the place behind a lady who takes us pass all these people with such yummy smelling objects before them. "It smells like the fire cook meat we have." Hinata says and I nod "I'm getting hungry now."

Finally we stop at a round wood object on legs with strange objects around it "Come, sit." Naruto pulls Hinata forward as the boys climb into a seat and sit as Hinata and I observe the objects before we copy them and climb onto the objects and sit down when Mikoto gasps and waves at us "No." She gets up and makes our legs hang over the edges like we do on tree branches.

"This way your dresses stay down and no one can see your panties." She pushes our chairs in and returns to sitting "Now what do you want to eat?" she asks and we look to one another "How can you hunt from here?" I ask and Hinata shrugs before looking at her and she raises a brow "I want fish but, how do we tell her?" Hinata asks and I look at Naruto who is holding something and it made a colorful mark.

I point to it "Naruto." I say and he looks at me as I move my arm and point to my hand before repeating the process "Oh." Mikoto says and hands us thin objects like Naruto and Sasuke had before them along with the round object that marks before Hinata and I both draw the shape of a fish.

My odd marking utensil breaks under the pressure then we show her "Fish, correct?" we point to the picture "Fish?" she nods, so we nod back. 'Okay, I think this is going to be okay. Maybe?'

* * *

Opening my eyes slowly I look at the side of the bed where Hinata is and I smile before sitting up with a yawn. 'How long has it been? How many days have we spent with this pack, I mean, family?' I slowly stand and walk over to the bag and pull out a red dress with white lining, a pair of stretchy deep green shorts.

Hinata rolls over and shifts but remains asleep as I pull the shorts on and zip up the too large dress. I walk over to the bed and kneel, pulling a bag from beneath it. I tug it on and walk over to Hinata "You were born for this life but I, I'm not cut out for this. My family is out there in the forest." I whisper to her before kissing her forehead "Tell them I said thank you," I walk over to the door and pause "For everything."

I open the door and silently walk out then I tip toe past Itachi who was still asleep on the couch, having given up his room for Naruto and Sasuke who gave up their room for us. I open the door and exit as silently as possible before running to the elevator and pressing the first floor button.

As I descend I can hear the laughter of these past few days, weeks, months. They said tomorrow they would be leaving this island and they want to take us with them. So here I am running away from them and for the home I was banished from years ago.

As the door opens I run for the front door and out into the empty sidewalks and to the fence where we entered this world. I pull it back and crawl through, snagging my hair on the metal before pulling it free and running to neutral land.

I walk from there with the sun, finally fully risen, guiding me.

**Hinata's POV**

I open my eyes as I reach out for my sister's hand, but I find an empty spot beside me cold and empty. "Sakura? I call out and listen for movement but, I am met with silence. I jump out of bed and look all around the room, even beneath the bed, but she isn't here. All I can find is her nightgown.

I realize the door is open and I walk out calling for her. I check each room while the others sleep and even the living room where Itachi sleeps soundly "Maybe she went for a walk." I mumble and stand there looking out the large glass wall overlooking the ocean, resort, and parts of the forest.

The sun rises over the horizon and I sit there, waiting.

By time the others wake she has been gone more than two hours and now know she has left me here and returned to the life we once shared. 'Is this where we part? Sister . . . .' I am startled when a hand touches my shoulder and Itachi is knelt with a brow raised "You okay?"

My lips tremble as I look at him and he becomes blurry when I feel a pain in my chest. I let out a howl and tears run down my face before my howls become sobs and I lose to the sorrowful feeling deep inside of me.

He lifts me up and rocks me as I continue to cry and I can hear her almost softly in my mind as if she spoke to me while I wasn't fully awake. I felt myself be lifted from Itachi's arms and into another pair of arms.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mikoto asks me and I cling to her tightly as I mutter through my shaking lips "She's gone." She strokes my hair and hugs me closer "What do you mean?" I hear feet pattering across the floor away from us then Sasuke speaks "Where's Sakura?"

My heart clenches as I lose myself to sobs once more "Mom, Sakura's gone!" Naruto yells from a distance and in a blur things began to happen.

**Sakura's POV**

I stood before Ookami as he laid there with half lidded eyes staring at me "You are alive." He says almost as is speaking hurts "What happened?" I ask him and then brother speaks "When we saved you, Mom was captured by Nuntis and taken to their den.

I first looked for you but your scent ventured beyond the metal wall so I returned home and informed father." I look at him and fall to my knees "You went after her." He nods and then looks to me "Where is Hinata?" I look away and then back to him "I left her with the humans."

I lower my head and slowly stand up "They took her to their den?" He looks at me with concern and nods "Stay alive, Father." I run from the den and jump over down the ledge and run past the masses of trees and soon come to a stop at the border as in the distance I hear Hinata howl and the sorrow is palpable. I punch a tree when Felan appears "Sister! Mom knew the risks of saving you. Don't go and get yourself killed trying to save her."

I look to him, pull my hand back from the broken wood indented with my fist and run my hand along his muzzle "I am a grown wolf; I can take care of myself."

I walk into their land and head straight toward the den of our clan's enemies. Dolphus's pack didn't attack me as I assumed they would and instead escort through the others who watch as I walk into the large den like Father does, demanding respect and ready for an attack.

I see Dolphus first then my mom "Look who it is Accalia, one of your man cub is here." Mother looks up and I look to him stone faced "I am here for my mother." She goes to stand and I see her limp before falling back down "Mom!" I step forward when I am blocked by Nuntis.

"Back away man cub." I snarl at him and smirk "Why? Afraid I can take your father down and leave you thrown less?" he howls with laughter "You? Not even that fool Ookami could win against my father." I roll my shoulders, drop the bag from my side and I rear back "I challenge you Dolphus, if I win you will let my mother go and leave our pack alone."

He stands and he is still as large as I remember him to be "You came here to retrieve my new mate and are willing to die for her? How sweet." He jumps down to our level and mother cries out pleading with me "Go back! Please Sakura, I'm begging you." I close my eyes and take a deep breath as I launch myself at him startling everyone as I flip him over and begin to hit and snap at him.

He kicks me off and I fly backwards before landing on my back and rolling over back onto my feet. He rushes at me and jumps I throw myself forward and wrap my arms around him before grabbing handfuls of his fur once more he scratches and then kicks me away and I land on my bag noticing my dress is cut on the sides.

I slowly lift up and look at it at the gleaming handle of the blade I took. "Are you done yet man cub?" I slowly look up at him and spit "No, but you are." This pissed him off as he launched himself at me, jaws open and I thrust left arm forward and into his mouth shoving it in before latching my arm around his neck and held him in place as he tries to pull away and still bite into me as I twist him on to his side as I take the blade in my hand and thrust it into his chest and twist.

His body becomes heavy and his jaw falls slack his pupils dilate, he is dead. I stand and pull my arm from his mouth and blood runs down it from the ragged, almost perfect circle, bite mark. "Now give me my mother." I say to Nuntis who looks at his father who lay beside me.

I yank my blade from Dolphus's chest and wipe the blood from the blade "Sakura!" Hinata's voice echoes and I turn to see her and Felan coming this way and the white wolves begin to growl "Silence!" I grab my bag and put the blade back into it before I help mom down and we walk out of the den slowly.

I do not say anything to the others as we make our way back to father. It is silent, the sun is at its highest and Hinata is giving me the cold shoulder. As we walk into the den no one will look at me as we stop and let mom walk to him before they caress one another and mom curls up next to him "Sakura, come here." Ookami says and I walk forward and lower my head.

"My child, I thank you." He says and I look up at him to see his eyes shining "Hinata, my child, I am happy you came to me and asked if you could go. I give you my blessing." Hinata looks at me and then to the sun "No, I-I have to go." She hugs both of them and runs past me without saying anything to me "Sakura, you must go with her." Mom says and I look at her confused.

"But my place is here." She shakes her head "You belong to them; you can never truly be one of us. Please, I ask of you, keep watching over her for me." I nod and hug them both "You will always be our parents."

I run after Hinata and catch up to her "Hinata!" I call and she looks away from me as we both run through the white wolf territory to the gate. As it comes into sight I finally ask "Why are you mad at me?" she glares at me, an expression she never once used on me.

"You abandoned me." She says and I nod "I left you with them Hinata, They'll care for you and help you, but I-" she stands at the gate "They plan on caring for us, not just me, you to Sakura. We looked everywhere and I knew where you would be." She points to a large ship in the distance "They said they had to get on there by one and it's been half an hour since."

"Are you coming with me?" she asks as tears run down her face and I hug her tightly "Yes." We cross into the resort grounds and run over to the large ship floating away from us. We run all the way down the pier Naruto showed us during our first days staying with them.

We call out to it and wave our arms till we reach the very end "Naruto!" we call out "Sasuke!" "Mikoto!" We went through their names before Hinata lowers her head and lets out a howl and I can feel it, her sorrow again.

What startled me are the people coming toward us with their hands up "You two must be the children Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha were looking for."

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto and I stand at the end of the cruise ship looking at the island fading away "Did we have to leave? What if we had waited the extra five minutes?" Naruto asks me and I look down "What does it matter? They left us for those wolves." Naruto grabs my collar "I really liked them! They were fun and I know you had fun too!"

I grab his wrists when a howl echoes in the distance and I yank the binoculars around Naruto's neck and look back to the pier and there they stood at the very edge. I looked up and saw the authorities coming toward them.

"Naruto, they came! They really came!" He hits me and yanks the binoculars back "You were chocking me!" he breathes as he rubs his throat "Oh, sorry." I rub my head and run over to mom and dad "They were there!" I tell mom as dad talks on the phone nodding before covering the bottom of it "They have the girls and will send them out via boat and meet us at the docks in Konoha."

Naruto and I cheer and jump up and down delighted that our new friends would be able to come see our home. When Naruto makes a face at me and points "You're out of character." I look at him "I don't know what you are talking about." I cross my arms and he begins to laugh.

**.**

**.**

I roll over to hear mom talking to dad "They said the girl's fell over board and they haven't found either of them yet." Dad holds mom and strokes her hair "I really wanted to help them Fugaku." He holds her gently and rocks her back and forth "It's not your fault Miko, Who knows maybe they'll find them. We just need to keep our hopes up."

I look over at Naruto who lies beside me staring at the ceiling "They're okay, they have to be." He says and I nod before fiddling my thumbs "You think we'll see them again?" I ask and Naruto looks at me and nod "Beyond a doubt in my mind."

* * *

It's been a week and they still haven't found them.

.

.

A month has past and still no news.

.

.

Three months have passed and tonight mom cries in her room, dad sleeps on the couch.

.

.

Winter break we return to the island and Naruto and I run to the fence as fast as our feet can carry us, but the fence is no longer broken. We stand there yelling till the sun sets and Itachi retrieves us. The girls never come.

.

.

After junior high graduation we went to the island and noticed it had expanded while we were gone. I remained either inside or beside the pool while Naruto wondered off and did his own thing till one night when the boys dragged me with them to go hunting.

Naruto invited Kiba, Shikamaru, that idiot Sai and Neji, who he once believed to be Hinata until he turned around and then punched it out of each other, and I to go out into the forest. I told him no but he kept at it before I snapped at him telling him they weren't alive. They were claimed dead a long time ago.

Yet here I am walking around with everyone in the forest as if expecting to find something new. We reach a good distance before Kiba's dog, Akamaru, begins to growl and he leads us in a different direction. Sai sits down and stares at a blank page in his sketchbook as Naruto runs off to heed the call of nature.

We all sit around and they joke and laugh before I decide to stand and walk pass Sai to stare into the darkness of the forest the wind rustles through the trees 'Tomorrow we leave again.' I think and something flutters down from above and almost startles me.

It falls to the ground before resting on my shoe, so I point my flashlight at it and there lay a red ribbon.

'Pick one out Sasuke.' My father said to me as we went out and bought clothes for the girl as mom instructed us to. I remember it well 'Why?' I asked as Naruto grabs one a bow of lilac with a sunflower in the middle. It was large and he told father 'Hinata reminds me of a sunflower.'

I remember scanning the bows and other girly things before I saw it. "This one." I pick it up and observe it looking at the tears in the material and fraying edges till Naruto comes charging out of the darkness barely able to hold his pants up around his waist.

"Guys! You won't believe what I just, no, who I saw! She was so-" he exhales and moves his head to the side "She was beautiful! The way her silhouette glistened in the moonlight." He placed his hand over his heart "I'm going to marry her."

Kiba howled in laughter "You expect us to believe you saw a beauty out here? What, pray tell, was she doing?" Naruto buckles his pants finally before grinning in the weird fox like way "She was bathing." The guys stare at him and he runs his hand through his hair "but, she ran off when she realized I was there."

I shake my head and put the ribbon in my pocket before looking into the tree but, nothing was there "Let's get back."

.

.

Sai won an award today for a painting he did based off of two encounters on the island. It's my first time seeing it and I frown as I look upon it. That little girl who wore gray wolf fur when we met was leaning on a tree and in the branches wearing white fur and reaching out for a ribbon falling away from her was an older Sakura.

Mom bought it from him.

.

.

Freshman year starts tomorrow.

**? POV**

The night air is beautiful as I rest in this tree looking at the many human objects I have found and taken before shoving them into a hole and jumping down. "Every day they get closer." Convel says to me and I nod as I press my hand against the chain link fence "That bulldozer needs to go." I say and pat Convel's head "Return to the pack and make sure Nuntis isn't acting out for me."

He nods and leaves me before I climb over the fence and make my way to the bulldozer they're using to destroy our home. They won't know what hit them.

**A.N.: Now to type the next chapter and finish the other for the E.S.S. As always you can leave a review if you feel like it and I am glad to get this finally out of my head. Night.**


	2. Reconnection

**A.N.: Hello guy, sorry it took awhile to post this chapter, but I honestly fought with how to end this one. Here is what I decided with I do hope you enjoy the read.**

**MM9223:Thanks :)**

**on to the story.**

**Naruto's POV**

Itachi's shoulder parrot stares at me as he walks the deck of the cruise ship with the pipe in his mouth while Kisame stands put before the prop of a helm holding it as though he was steering the ship. I look at the others and they're talking, enjoying the break, while Sasuke stands at the front of the ship staring out at the approaching island. I walk over to him and he just stares ahead "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask and he exhales deeply "I charge extra now." I look at him with my brow raised "How much?" He gives a smirk "50 bucks."

He looks back out and lifts his hand up "I hate this island." Moving three fingers out lets a tattered, large red ribbon follow free drifting toward him "I still believe they're here." I say and he shakes his head "And what? The girl you saw that night was one of them?"

I frown at his question "Now that you mention it, it could've been." The horn sounds and Itachi yells "We be approaching shore men! Prepare to dock!" before Kisame repeats him. I look at Sasuke who remains silent as he looks at the ribbon still in silence and I realize what it is.

I take it from him and he reaches after it "Naruto!" I smile and quickly wrap it around his extended wrist and tie it in a bow "What are you doing?!" He yells at me and I look at it "If you truly believe they're gone and Sai's painting was pure imagination then," I cross my arms and grin "Leave that on till we leave."

I walk away from him, hurrying back for our things, with a smile on my face 'We graduate in five months, maybe we can let go of them finally.'

* * *

We check in and hurry to our rooms via elevator and soon arrive. Itachi, Kisame, Sasuke and I all share the family's suite while the others are two to a hotel suite.

I unpack my things and turn to look out of the door to see, in the room across the way, Sasuke standing, looking out the window. I grab my toy bow and arrow from my bag and I shoot at the window making him look back at me before he walks over and closes the door.

I shake my head and walk out of my room and over to the living room window to look out and I frown my finger tracing the area where the fence once sat and notice a large crane pulling something from the water.

As it rose higher I realize it's a bulldozer. A whistle comes from next to me "Someone wasn't watching where they were going with that." I nod and look out and the fence has gone further out I assume there are about half way across the island now. "They sure expanded." I say to Itachi who nods this time "They said the animals are being captured and either shipped to zoos, wild life preserves, and some are hunted all to make more room."

I look down sadly "I hunt but, this seems wrong." Itachi pats my shoulder "It's just a forest, besides this is life as we know it little Naru." He walks away and I rest my forehead against the glass "But, the girl's called it home."

* * *

After dinner I walk down to the construction site and you can see tracks where the bulldozer drove through to the ocean. Some of the men were there and cursing about missing objects. I observe the site for awhile more when I spot a fox beyond the gate that just stopped to watch like me, as if it was taking in the information.

When I step aside it scampers away and I smile. I turn away and return to the guys.

**?'s POV**

I play with the little foxes while the older ones move about and prepare for bed time when I hear another running through the forest. "Sister! The humans roaring monster has been destroyed! They say it was driven into the ocean." The fox stops and stretches "So their plans to come for us next are over?" a female asks and before he can reply I raise my hand.

"Their machinery may be gone, but they will bring others and soon they will come with cages and guns." I stand up and my tail brushes against my legs "The last time they came they killed your leader, my savior. She pulled me from the ocean and carried me back here. I have to protect you guys, which is why I wear her fur like she asked of me before the life left her."

I turn and look beyond the trees "Our home is almost too small for us to stay here any longer. Whoever helped us has our respect, but not our trust. I need to speak to the elders, will you be okay?" I ask them and they nod "We await your return."

I leave them and run to the gate, climb it and run into the trees using what remains to travel and I look up at that sound of a fizz then a whistle before silence and the bang. The colors are beautiful, but I can't let the music and fireworks distract me here.

I come to a halt and look around for another tree but, there isn't any. I freeze as a laughing group passes below me and I tilt my head 'This is knew.' A girl passes with ears and a tail while others wear various clothes and fur. I drop and stand up like they were and I begin to follow them.

They were gathered in a massive group and each one was dressed oddly as they ran into each other and bumped their way through.

I see something fall and shoot out of the crowd, hit my foot making me look down to see a fox face, but as I pick it up I realize it's a fox mask with no ears 'The book says we wear these over our face.' I think as I slowly tie it on and adjust to the small slits to see out of it.

I walk further out into the resort and follow the flow. I know I will make it to the neutral grounds faster if I cut through here but, part of me still wishes to stay, wishes I could find them again.

I stop walking and look up to find myself standing in front of the hotel and the doors open to show a guy standing there looking at me and I can't move as I have to blink a few times "Your. Eyes." He blinks and I step back in shock and run off into the cluster of people.

When I remerge I see the gate I need to cross and I weave through them before jumping onto a wooden platform as another person lands beside me. I look over at the person and she wears a white wolf's mask, fur like a dress buttoned like mine at the base of the throat and then hers buttons down under her chest, but the end of her dress peeks out in the front by an inch, showing red with a white edge.

Resting my hands on my thighs in the open slits of my shorts we stare at each other through our masks. She turns, raises a blade, and jumps back in a crouched position as I cover my eyes from the sudden light shining on us.

I look at the crowd below and then I look at her and she has her back to the crowd as she faces others on the platform with us. She reaches under her fur and throws her arm down and smoke bursts out and I use it as cover as I run past them and to the gate.

I run to the nest of the elders and I halt looking back the way I came. "Could that be you sister?"

**Sasuke's POV**

I lay in bed with my back to the window having just got off of the phone with mom and she is with auntie, Mrs. Inuzuka, Mrs. Yamanaka, Mrs. Nara, Mrs. Hyuga, Mrs. Aburame, Mrs. Akamichi, and Mrs. Haruno at a restaurant and two of them I barely met after Mom had them over after her support group she's attended since father's death two years and 3 ½ weeks ago.

She met Mrs. Hyuga and Mrs. Haruno due to the loss of their children many years ago. Mom let us come here alone and I haven't left my room for anything but, food, emergency store trips, and the bathroom this past week. I don't want to. I roll over, my right arm extends toward the window and I look at the moon shining in, illuminating the room and I look to the ribbon tied to my wrist.

I look away and sit up "This is stupid." A loud scraping and creaking draws my attention to the window. I stand and walk over to it to see the crane outside holding the bulldozer that was once submerged, tipping over, and plunge into the ocean followed by the other bulldozer and as it fell a blur of white appears and jumps onto the ground before vanishing into the trees.

"Did a wolf just drive that off the cliff?" I ask myself as if I need to convince myself of what I saw. I see lights begin to shine and I know others in the area were running to see what happened. My door flies open and Naruto and the guys run in "Come out and eat!" Naruto says in a sing song way as Kiba jumps on my bed "We got the new Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution."

I look at them and blink for a moment before pointing to the window "A wolf just bulldozed the crane into the ocean before abandoning the crane." All of them blink before Naruto laughs, wraps his arm around me and leads me away from the window "You've been in here to long, let's go and play the game."

I exhale with a sigh and let him drag me out of my room.

* * *

"Okay, so you weren't crazy but, there is no way a wolf drove a bulldozer." Naruto says as we eat breakfast. I place my napkin on my plate and shrug "I saw white fur, tail, ears and paws." Naruto opens his mouth when Gaara speaks "There was a girl dressed like a white wolf at the party last night." We look at him and he nods "Also a girl in a fox outfit."

Naruto and I look at each other "Then the wolf girl is sabotaging the construction?" Naruto asks and I look to the side "Perhaps." When I look at Naruto he has an excited, devious look in his eyes and I know what that means.

"No." I say and he nods "No." "Yes." "No." "Oh yes." I lower my head "Naruto, it wasn't either of them." he kicks me under the table "We won't know for sure unless we check." I look at him and kick him in return "If it will finally shut you up then we'll go and look." I lower my head and let out a heavy sigh 'Maybe now he'll believe me and the island security will catch the vandal finally.'

**Naruto's POV**

We walk into the forest in claim of a hike and spread out into groups: Sasuke and I, Kiba and Shino, Suigetsu and Jugo, Shikamaru and Choji, Neji and Lee, Kankuro and Gaara and Itachi and Kisame. We left Ino, Karin, TenTen, Hana, and Temari at the resort so they could enjoy girl time. They confuse me.

As we all split up Sasuke and I find ourselves walking to the far left side and I can't help but get excited "What if we find them?" I ask and he exhales through his nose, a sign of irritation, and lifts his wrist "If it's them and not some animal activists or people who are upset with the natural forest being destroyed then I will eat three forms of sweets that you can hand pick."

I take his hand and shake it "It's a deal." He shoves his hands into his pockets and shakes his head "If I'm right you have to eat nothing but, vegetables and drink water for two months." Naruto looks horrified for a second when he stops walking and stares beyond me.

His face blank, but eyes filled with wonder made me look behind me and all these foxes playing around a large fox. "I didn't know a fox got that big." I whisper and Sasuke nods "One of the hunters who lives at the resort said he shot a fox just like that one but, he never could find that fox just the trail of blood leading deeper into the forest."

I look at him "How do you know that?" He smirks "Just because I didn't go out and party with you guys doesn't mean I haven't run into people at the store." I shake my head and we look back and it's gone.

I catch sight of the tail and follow it "Why are you following it you idiot?" Sasuke calls after me and I ignore him hurrying after the fox. I nearly trip over a large rock as I circle around a bush and I stop as the fox sits in front of the water. Sasuke touches my shoulder "Dude, what the hell are you doing?" I grab his face and make him look at the fox.

It slowly stands up on two legs and I stare but, my eyes get stuck on its legs. Long, elegant, "Oh my." Beautiful girl legs, human legs. "Did you hear that?" Sasuke asks and I just blink but, she looks to the right for a moment and I see the mask I watch her turn and my eyes drop "Sasuke. Who do you think that is, Hinata or Sakura?"

I feel a brush against my back and I wiggle "Sasuke." I call and feel it again "Dude, tone down the bro-" I look back at him and pause as three foxes sit behind me just staring. "Sasuke?" I whisper and look around as I am tackled aside.

We roll a little till I am pinned beneath her I lay there for a moment with my eyes closed as the feel of hair assaults my face, covering it up. I slowly feel the hands leave my wrists and I lift my hands up slowly and part her hair and open my eyes to look at the fox mask lift away before she scrambles backwards.

The hood had fallen in the roll and long dark blue hair pooled around her shoulders and we were covered in dirt, her fur and white dress and my outfit as a whole. Slowly she inches toward me with a sideways squatting like stance before her hand lifts and she touches my face.

Her hands felt callused, but still soft "N-Naruto?" a soft squeak of a voice asks when she tilts her head and I see it, the bow. Her hair is pulled into a half pony and the bow fits her head perfectly now. "Hinata?" she doesn't say anything as she reaches back and unties the masks strings and lowers the mask.

Those large white, lilac eyes stare at me in wonder through thick lashes before she jumps forward and hugs me, startling us both. She lets go and scoots away, her face as red as a rose. "S-sorry." I smile and reach out, pushing her shaggy nose length bangs up "Are you real?" I ask and she tilts her head, pulling her knees up to her chest and wraps her arms around them "Are you?"

I just want to hug her 'She's alive, all these years. . . .' I look up and around before standing "Sasuke?" She slowly stands and smells the air "He went that way." She pulls up the hood and runs forward as I follow behind.

She skids to a stop and dirt lifts into the air as she now paces in a line "He went beyond this point. Is he armed?" she asks and I look at her confused "What, why?" she stands and rubs her head "The white wolves own the land before us which means Nuntis is bound to be lurking about."

I look at her confused "Who's Nuntis?" she turns and looks at me "Nuntis is the only child of Dolphus, deceased leader of the pack, who also tried attacking you and Sasuke when you were little." I pause and what bothers me most isn't the fact that she can speak our language, but the fact she is so good at it now.

"Why don't we just storm in and fetch him, he couldn't have gotten that far in already." I walk in and she falters at the invisible line before her and I stalk further in "Sasuke!" I call out and keep walking.

**Sasuke's POV**

Naruto kept staring ahead but I heard something in the distance and look away from the fox "Oh my." Naruto whispers "Did you hear that?" I stand and walk toward the noise as Naruto whispers to himself as I wander further and further away from him.

I hear and branch snap here and there and I follow it quite some ways till I look behind me and look around "I think I came from that direction." I look around and then down at my feet "Curiosity kills the cat." I mutter and shake my head as leaves fall down into my hair "Sasuke!" Naruto's voice echoes faintly from my left.

I look up and see a flash of white as it falls atop me and I go down. I grab it and we wrestle about before I slam it down and as I slam its arms aside I look at its face. A wolf mask hides its face but its large green eyes look at me and the struggling stops.

I look up and down then frown 'It's not an animal after all.' "You know, the things you pushed into the ocean are expensive." I move both of her wrists up and wrap them in one hand as I pull the mask forward and slide it up into the hood "How do you expe-" I stop talking and stare at her face. It was more grown up and she looked like a mini fight warred inside her.

"Sakura?" I find myself asking and her lower lip quivers as her eyes fill with tears "uh," I let go of her wrist and she grabs on to me and starts to cry. "Hey! Uh, don't cry." I look around "Let go!" I grab her shoulders and push but, she wouldn't budge at all.

"Sakura, come on and let go!" I shout and her sobs become sniffles "Hinata wanted to go with you guys and I messed it all up." She scoots back and wipes her eyes with her hands, and I just watch her cry, not really sure of how to handle this situation.

I hear rather than see Naruto run over and come to a stop "How did you make the wolf girl cry?" he asks and I shrug and look up to see Naruto and I pause "I see now why you though Neji was her." Naruto nods and Hinata kneels beside Sakura and taps her shoulder and Hinata becomes the victim of her hug and renewed crying.

"So what type of sweets am I going to subject you to?" he grins devilishly at me "Don't remind me." I shake my head and look at them "How did you survive?" they look at each other and Sakura let's Hinata go.

"When we fell into the ocean I got pulled away by a current that circled the Island and as I broke free I saw to shore finding myself in the neutral lands alone and afraid. I stayed with the elders for a day before I began to search for Hinata." Sakura looks at Hinata who smiles sadly "I was saved by the fox leader who bore no name, she liked it that way. When the current pulled me under I fought and fought to get free but it was too strong for me, she dove in and pulled me free. I owe her my life, which is why I didn't return to the resort."

Hinata continues explaining she couldn't leave as she grew attached to the foxes and even when the leader died she made her promise to protect the others in her place and to wear her fur as a sign to the others. We sat there engrossed in stories as they explain what happened.

"Our father passed away right after we left for the boat, brother became the new leader and mother has been rejecting food and I have had to force feed her often since his passing." Sakura tells Hinata who looks at her sadly "I returned to find Nuntis trying to run things and crossing all of the borders as if the whole forest was his."

She runs her hand along the fur and sighs "I hurt him so badly he can't walk without a limp, however, that hasn't stopped him from being a thorn in my side since I took Dolphus' fur to prove I was stronger than him. He still hates me but, the others like me better."

A beep sounds and the girls jump up and back away "Naruto. Sasuke, we haven't found anything but the normal wild life, so let's go back. Naruto grabs the walkie talkie and answers "Meet you at the gate." The girls look at each other then at us with furrowed brows.

**Hinata's POV**

Sakura said she would meet us there but, returned to the den to let the others know and the boys came with me as I hurried back to my land to tell the foxes I would be gone for a moment's time.

As I expected, they wished me safe travels and brought me the mask I left behind. "DO you have to wear that?" Naruto asks and I nod as I pull the hood back up to hide my hair, he pouts and I giggle. Sasuke leads the way to where they need to go and I saunter beside Naruto and occasionally I look at him.

He has gotten tall and he isn't lanky anymore. His eyes aren't big anymore but, slightly smaller than before yet still as blue as I remember them. He has grown into a fine young man. He looks over at me and I quickly look away, glad I am wearing the mask.

"I didn't think it was possible, but you got cuter." I pause and stare at him "Cute?" he nods "Calm down Romeo." Sasuke says and I know that name, I read it in a book I found . . . okay maybe stole. "What took you?" someone yells and I raise my hands up as my feet part and I look for the source of the voice and I see a group of human males then I see Itachi and I lower my hands an inch.

I stand there unsure if I should venture further "It's okay." Naruto says and I scan their faces, stopping on one of them. 'How odd.' I walk forward and they move aside and the male stands there looking at me confused and unsure. "Y-you eyes." I say and his brow creases "So?" I untie the mask once more and lower it slowly "They're like mine." He lifts his hand and I back away from him as he steps forward matching me step for step.

A howl echoes and we both jump back as I see Sakura land and points a blade at him and growls "Back away." I hear one speak "What's with the strange females in fur?" before Sakura lowers the blade and tilts her head sideways and looks between the two of us and walks around him, sniffing, then walks over to me "Why does he have your eyes and why does he smell like you when mom found you."

I shrug and we both stare at him like he's the crazy one. "I can handle Kiba's crazy dog acts but, that girl just sniffed me and she looks like . . . What are your names?" he asks and we squint our eyes Naruto walks between us "Neji, guys, this is Hinata," he points to me "And Sakura." He points to her then turns and points to the others "This is Neji, Kisame, Shikamaru, Choji, Sai-"

Sakura runs forward and circles him twice before standing upright "Ugly!" the others laugh and Sai frowns "I said that's not my name." she shrugs and saunters over to me as Naruto continues "That's Lee, Jugo, Kiba, Shino, Gaara and Kankuro." I look at them then I glance at Neji who keeps staring at me. "Let's go back and make you presentable. We still have to introduce you to the girls." Naruto takes my hand and pulls me forward into the crowd and I clutch the mask in my other hand.

**Ino's POV**

I climb out of the pool and walk over to Karin as she lays on a sun chair tanning and I grab my towel and begin to dry off and I look at Hana who is tucked neatly in the shade, sipping a juice, and reading. As I towel dry my hair I see the boys walking around the corner I raise my hand but pause as Naruto runs forward holding a girls hand.

I asses her from here: Height: 5'2, Weight: 208, Bra size: 34DD. "She is nicely proportioned." I say and Karin sits up "Who?" I point to the guys and she see the girl with Naruto "Oh, she has a cute figure but, what's with the fur and who is she?"

I shrug "How about we go and see?" she smiles and stands "TenTen, Hana, Temari, the boys are back." As they come over to us the boys stop walking and Naruto walks into one of the stores and another fur covered girl emerges from the group with Sasuke behind her pointing into the store and I fall into assessing her.

Height: 5'3, Weight: 100, Bra size: 32C "She's okay." I cross my arms and we walk forward "Are you only saying that because Sasuke is willingly interacting with her?" TenTen asks and I roll my eyes "It's not like he has touched her besides he talks to a lot of girls." The girls snicker "We are the acceptation, but other girls? Only when we make him and there he goes touching her." Karin says and I look over to see him leading her in and his hand rests on her lower back.

"Hey, I can say he's not gay now." Hana says and TenTen, Temari and Hana all laugh as Karin and I roll are eyes at them. "Let's go." I say and we tuck our things away and hurry over to the store.

We walk in and the guys are spread about and the girls stand by the changing room with their backs to us. We walk over to the boys closes to us and I tap Kiba's shoulder. He looks at us and then realizes who it is "Hey dudes."

I smile "Hey, did you enjoy your walk?" he shrugs "It was boring till Naruto and Sasuke came back with Hinata." I raise a brow "Hinata?" he nods and points to the girls "The one dressed like a fox is Hinata and next to her in the wolf fur is Sakura." I raise a brow at him "Naruto dragged us in here to pick out clothes for them but, I think those three have it under control." He jabs his thumb in the direction of Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto.

I tilt my head and the shake it "They can't dress doll correctly." I walk past him and over to the boys and clear my throat "I need to see those." I say as I point to the clothes they hold and they all blink at me "Don't question me; I don't trust your judgments."

I take the clothes and walk over to the girls and raise my brow at Sakura whose face is hidden behind a mask and then to Hinata and I mentally stop myself from hugging her and squealing at her cute doll like face.

"Names Ino Yamanaka, I'm friends with those idiots back there, and I will be dressing you." I wave to the girls and they walk over as they reach us both girls back away and I raise my brow at them "Okay, this is the wonderful Karin Uzumaki, tough as nails Temari Subaku, weapon crazy TenTen, and bravest little flower Hana."

They look at one another and stand straight "You have long names." Sakura speaks and I shake my head "What do you mean?" I ask and Hinata points at each of us "Tough as nails Temari Subaku, The wonderful Karin Uzumaki, Wea-" I hold my hands up "No, no, no. Those parts describe them. Are you dense?"

They shake their heads "She's Hinata." "She's Sakura." The point at each other and I throw my hands up in exasperation. I hear Naruto laugh followed by Sasuke's and Itachi's chuckle "Let me explain." Naruto says and I stop and listen.

* * *

I stare at the girls then at Naruto and back again "I don't believe you." I say and Sakura waves at me and pulls her hood off and I see pink, she takes the mask off and shakes her hair before unbuttoning the fur coat and holding it out to me "This is the fur of Dolphus and I wear it as a trophy and sign of my leadership."

I take it and look at the inside before I poke it "Is this skin?" I ask, horrified and she nods "Yeah, what else would it be?" I let go of it and blink a few times "Ew." Naruto takes it and touches it with a laugh "It is real skin! How'd you cut it off?" I look at him with a horrified expression "I used this." I look at her reach into a poach, I hadn't noticed before, and pull out a hand blade with a beautiful sheathe.

"That's where that went." Itachi says and she nods "I borrowed it, it actually saved my life." He smiles "Then hold onto it for awhile longer." She smiles and I look down at her clothes and gasp "What happened to your clothes?" She looks down and touches it.

"It's pretty right? But, I think I'm too big for it now." She stands and I blink at her clothes "You look like you've worn the same dress since you were a kid." She smiles and I look at the dress that fits on her like a glove "I think the only way that is still able to fit is because of the slits on the sides and, oh my god, those shorts are small."

She giggles "They were too big for me when I put them on for the first time, but that day was . . ." she got quite and her gaze rests on the three boys "The morning she left." Itachi says while Naruto and Sasuke nod.

I look at Hinata and she is in a dirty white dress, but at least it fits her "What about you?" I ask and she nervously giggles "I- uh- borrowed it." I sigh and pat them both on the shoulder "While I try and accept the fact that you to claim to be raised by wolves let's get you some clothes."

I shove them in to changing rooms and close the curtain "Undress and wait for me." I turn and begin to work my magic from rack to rack.

* * *

"I don't need these." Sakura says as she opens the curtain and smoothes out the blood red skirt with black stitching shaped like a crown over a rose above a cross and the shirt is a charcoal color with little pale pink bunny heads. I grab a pair of stockings and point them at her "And why not?" she places a hand on her hip.

"I have to go back." I look at her confused "To the forest?" she nods and pulls the curtain closed "Why would she want to go back to the forest?" Karin asks and I shrug.

Hinata walks out in a lilac, knee length dress and beige half coat "Perfect." I say and stand "You can get everything I have here and what is in the dressing rooms." I pat Naruto's shoulder and wave bye to the boy.

As we exit the store Karin nudges me "You helped them." I look away from her "I can't help it, they're weird but, kind of actually like them, and I couldn't just let the boys dress them." she shakes her head and we to the group who had ventured back outside to the pool.

**Sakura's POV**

I slid back into my clothes and lean against the wall as I look to the floor 'It was fun to dress up but, the last time this happened we stayed here for awhile and I grew an attachment to them.' I peak out of the curtain and I look to the boys and Hinata who smiles brightly at them although she keeps glancing at Naruto when no one is looking.

I look at each of them and pause on Sasuke who is smiling softly, not as big as before . . . like the time I saw him at night about two years ago. He looks almost . . . sad.

He nods an looks over Hinata's head and I let the curtain fall closed before walking out and smiling at them "Hinata said you want to leave soon." Naruto says and I nod "I have to keep Nunt-" Hinata touches my hand "Nuntis knows you will kill him if he does anything stupid." I look at her and he smile is reassuring "Fine, one night." I say and Itachi holds up his hands.

"No, no, no, no, no. Three." I shake my head "No, one." "Three." One." "Three." "One." "ONE." "THREE." "It's settled, three days it is." Itachi gives a cheer and grabs Kisame by the arm "We'll set up the bond fire." I raise my hand to stop him, but he flees.

"Just stay. What's the worst that can happen?" Sasuke says and I look at him horrified as a hysterical giggle escapes my lips "The last time I stayed here, my mother was kidnapped, my father was nearly killed and then I killed a wolf, returned my mother home and look at what happened! My father is dead! You don't know how I feel." I point at him "You guys just had to venture into the woods, why couldn't you've just stayed over here."

Hinata frowns "Sakura, they did nothing wrong they were kids." I shake my head and back away, bumping into someone "You too, you just had to see what was out here." I run out of the store and into the crowds pushing past and weaving through I just need to be alone.

**Sasuke's POV**

Hinata doesn't run after Sakura and lowers her head instead "She still doesn't realize that we belong here." I look at Naruto who looks wounded and I know why. It was his idea to go through the opening. "Maybe I can talk some sense into her." I say and Hinata looks at me "I don't think she'll listen." She tells me and I smirk "Then I'll make her."

Naruto and I gather the clothes and pay for it knowing mom will call me up in about 2.054627 seconds after I pay I will leave it to Naruto.

I toss him my phone, swipe the card, hit approve, sign the receipt for the lady and run out the door in time for my cell to ring. I run into the crowd and stop after a couple of feet before I look back and sigh "Naruto can tell her."

'You don't know how I feel.' I shake my head and look to my right at the guy walking toward me "Hey, excuse me, did a pink haired girl run this way?" he nods and points back "She rushed past my friends and I no more than a few minutes ago. She took the left by the wooden angel statue." I pat his shoulder "Thanks."

I walk down the ways till I see the statue and I turn left and follow it down till it ends and I see no sign of her. I shake my head turn around when water drops onto my head "Don't rain." I grumble and look up to see her sitting on a branch with her knees to her chest. 'Not rain.'

"Sakura." I say and she just pulls her knees in closer "Sakura, get down here!" I shout and she looks down at me for a moment before sticking her tongue out "No!" "Get down here or so help me I will climb up there to get you." I crack my knuckles an she turns away "Go away." 'That's it."

I back away from the tree "Have it your way." Running at it with full speed I manage to get high enough and latch on to the closest branch before pulling myself up and climbing the rest of the way to her till I am sitting on the branch with her.

"Look at me." I say and she buries her face in her knees "Sakura." I say as a warning and she squeezes her legs in closer. I pull a small piece of the branch we're sitting on off and shake it for good measure as the bushels of leaves make noise and tap her on the head with it.

She looks up at me startled and blinks a few times before I shake the leaves at her. She pushes them away "What do you want?" she asks and I sigh, hitting her with the leaves again "I know how you feel." I say and she looks away so I grab her face and turn it back to me "My father died too, I know how you feel."

Her large eyes and long lashes glisten in the small light rays peaking through the leaves and dotting our skin as she stares at me in horror. "Mr. Fugaku?" her voice is soft and I nod "Doctor said at the end it was grief that took him." She lowers her knees and scoots toward me "What is grief? I know the definition, but I don't really know the feeling." I lower my head and run my hands through my hair.

"Sadness. Overwhelming sadness." I say and I look up into the leaves "I'm so sorry." She says and I am startled when she hugs me but, I let it slid and remain silent. It's awkward like this but, me talking too much is awkward as well.

* * *

"I'll stay with you for three days." Sakura says and I glance up at her, hold up my pinkie. She looks at me confused before lifting her own hand and holds her pinkie out to me. I wrap mine around it "It's a promise." She giggles and I turn "Let's get down before they send a search party after us." She nods and I climb down first and she follows me till we reach the bottom and jump down.

She holds her hand out to me "Let's go." I raise a brow and smirk "I don't hold hands." She tilts her head and takes mine anyways "I don't care." We walk back toward the store before I lead her to the hotel "They should be here already." I lead the way to the elevator, then the suite, and once inside she jumps on the couch then over it to the rooms before entering mine and falls onto the bed.

She rolls around, stretches out, and sits up "I still like this bed." She says and I look at her tousled hair, no longer short, but long and well kept "You kept your hair untangled." I speculate and she touches it before smiling and raises her shoulders "I borrowed a brush."

I hear a door open and Naruto walks out of his room and hands me my cell "Hinata is in there." He points to the bathroom and then looks at us "You took forever." He says and I hit him "She was well hidden, how'd mom take the news?" he looks down and then up "She couldn't believe it, even said she wanted to come right away but, she had to finish up her business back home first."

I nod and sigh "She took it well." He nods and pats my shoulder "Want to kill some zombies?" he holds out R6 and waves it back and forth so I nod. "You can join Hinata." Naruto chimes to Sakura who jumps off the bed and stretches "Okay." She says and I move aside and let her pass.

Sakura goes into the bathroom and we head into the living room, put the game in, and sit down to get the game going.

**A.N.: I hope you have a great day, noon, evening, and night and Have a great SasuSaku Month.**


	3. Orphans

**A.N.: After a very long break from typing I can finally post this with a weight off my chest and Gaara insomnia eyes. Who knew having to wake up early for work everyday would cause someone to have a bad case of writer's block. Well here we go.**

**Beautiful-Ningyo-Hime: Thank you :)**

**Sorry this is long overdue.**

**Sakura's POV**

A sweet smell drifts into my nose along with the feeling of a gentle summer's breeze with the taste of the ocean. I can feel the light dance over me through the trees as it warms and cools my skin, what a nice feeling . . .

I open my eyes as I nuzzle the fur under my chin to find it was not fur, but hair. What soft hair this is . . . it carries the scent of sweet foods _"This is a perfect spot to have our picnic."_ This voice makes me feel safe . . . _"I'm handing you to mommy now." _What large safe hands "Okay." I look over and cover my eyes as the light hits them.

I look at the empty spot beside me on the bed and sit up "Looks like I overslept." I get out of bed and walk over to the window and look out at my home below "I wonder how things are without me . . . Is Nuntis behaving? Maybe I can sneak away sometime this afternoon and check." I lean my head against the window _"Sakura, isn't it beautiful?"_

I look back at the door but it is closed "Hello?" I call out as exit the room "Anyone here?" I walk from room to room, but I find I am alone. "They all left me." I sigh before returning to the room Hinata and I have shared and I gather my things and before entering the bathroom and bathing.

I hear the door open and close and the sound of the fridge opening and closing. The TV booms to life and I drop into the water clutching my ears and I scream. I glare at the water's surface above me as it soon stills and I can see myself staring back. 'Curse these ears. They can hear Naruto snoring, who ever is playing video games at night on low volume, pages turning from a book, and all the noises outside. It's no wonder I overslept.'

I sit up slowly and the dull noise becomes loud again. Ending my bath I get up and get dry off my body and pat down my hair so I can dress and braid my hair like Ms. Mikoto used to, it was tricky to learn at first to be honest but I manage.

Exiting the bathroom I peek around the corner and see where blue man's feet are showing over the couch's arm rest and Itachi exits his room right across from me and jumps slightly startled by me "Oh, you are here." I nod and he pats my head "When you weren't in the room I thought you had left already, the others are down at the normal spot on the beach."

I shrug "Thanks, I'll head down soon." He nods as he walks over to blue man and hits his feet "Come on I got the extra seasoning and drinks ready and tonight we play snatch the ribbon." I watch them leave as blue man bickers.

"Snatch the ribbon . . . ?" I mumble as I enter the room and pick up my fur, mask, and pull the fur on over my clothes before I secure the mask atop my head and stretch as I saunter back into the living room where a family portrait hangs and I stare up at Mr. Fugaku "I'm sorry." I rub my arm and fidgeting with the fur before I follow Itachi's lead and head outside.

The cold of the floor is still strange beneath my feet as I step from carpet to tile and open the access door to the stairs and I descend them making my way down to the main floor. Once I enter the main lobby I make my way out side and the ground is perfectly warm beneath my feet as I wander down the sidewalk and through the crowd before I reach the sandy shore where the others were gathered.

These past two nights we've spent with them hanging out, catching up and relaxing by the bonfire, where Hinata and I didn't utter a word to one another and I understand what I said was out of bounds and yelling at her was wrong. I take a seat beside the others and pull my knees to me as I dig my toes into the sand where it becomes cold.

I watch my sister for awhile as I observe her laughing and remember it had been very silent when we had bathed and I could feel the tension between us, but today she is playing a game called volleyball with Karin, TenTen, Ino, Suigetsu, Lee, Kiba, and Naruto.

Sasuke is with Itachi and the blue guy, um Kisame I believe his name is I do have trouble remembering it, talking about something by the grill. Neji, Sai, and the rest are scattered about doing random things like reading, drawing, curled up together by under an umbrella or conversing amongst themselves.

After a moment's hesitation I stand with a stretch before I pat the sand off of my shorts and fur as I walk around the game and to the ocean's edge, where sand and water meet in a caress. I reach up to the braid hanging down from the section in front of my ear and I rub it while listening to the waves wash onto the shore before pulling away and repeating the process.

I glance back at Hinata when she hits the ball up and Naruto jumps high and hits it down into the other side where Lee dives and misses the ball as it hits the sand. It rolls over to me and I pick it up "Hey Sakura, I'm open!" Naruto shouts and I smile as I throw the ball to him and he catches it before stumbling backwards causing him to fall onto his butt.

"Whoa . . ." he says and then starts to laugh "Nice arm." He tells me as they help him stand and return to their game. I watch Hinata smile as Naruto tells her something before I walk cross the sand as I enjoy the way my feet sink into the wet grains. 'Today is a good day I suppose but, tomorrow . . .'

A howl echoes in the distance and I freeze to listen. "Felan? What . . ." I look at Hinata as the ball flies toward her before it hits the floor as we both gasp "Mom!" I hurry forward, cut up the shore, dodging, bumping, and jumping pass people and objects. "Wait up!" I hear Naruto yelling as I jump onto a stand.

I cross the wooden tops and I can tell Hinata is right behind me as I drop into the construction site. "What are you doing here?" a man yells "Get lost kid can't you see we're working?" another grumbles.

"Sakura!" Itachi calls out to me as I run toward a pile of knocked over trees and jump onto them before jumping the fence "It's mom!" I yell at him when I hear them yelling at Hinata too. We both run together in sync past trees, bushes, boulders, and all the wolves we grew up with before coming to a stop before the den that once housed us.

The wolves snarl and some snap their jaws, not at us but, the heavy breathing few who had followed us. "They're with us." We tell the others "They are unarmed and are to be left alone, understood?" I hear Felan tell the others as he steps out of the den and in these years he has grown big and strong beautiful and understanding like mom, but strong and wise like father.

"Sakura. Hinata." He nods into the den and we follow him "Stay or follow." Hinata calls back to the few guys there as I look back at them. Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, and Itachi had been the ones there and of the four, three follow us in.

Hinata and I drop onto all four and walk forward toward mom, who lay in the very heart of the den. She was breathing shallow and her lovely eyes found us "My children." She says softly and we come closer to her "I am glad you didn't leave the island," she looks at Hinata "Daughter of man who was stolen by men, raised by wolves, and now protector of the foxes, Hinata, You have made me proud."

Hinata bows her head low and mom licks her cheek before looking at me "Daughter of man carried here by water, raised by wolves, defeater of Dolphus, Leader of the White Wolves," I lower my head and she licks my cheek "I am proud of you too. Ookami would be proud of you two as well." Her eyes look beyond us and she smiles "We have guests."

We nod and both of us grab one of them and pat their knee "Like us." Hinata says and after they look at one another they do "These are those man cubs from before?" Felan asks and we nod "They are also the ones who we were to leave with." I add before tugging on Naruto's ear "This one is Naruto." "Ow!" he whines so I let go of his earlobe and smile.

"This is Sasuke, the one behind us," she points at Itachi "He is Sasuke's older brother, Itachi." she nods to them slightly "She's happy to meet you finally." I inform them when mom starts shaking and whimpers "Mom?" Hinata's voice cracks as she reaches forward mother's paw.

"He smells like us but, he's a man cub . . . think he's like ours?" I hear someone say at the mouth of the den "I'll be back." I tell her as I turn and run to the exit to see Kiba who is beside Sai "Kiba?" I ask and he looks toward me before waving "This is pretty cool." He says and walks over to me "What's with the long face?" he asks and I look into the den and nod in "My mother."

He follows me inside and looks at the others "Hey." He says before I see his eyes open slightly "She's dying." I nod and return to her side "This man cub is Kiba." She blinks slowly "I'm tired." I nod and lean forward with Hinata and Felan to form a circle around her. We remain there in silence as she rests when mom's eyes open and she looks at Kiba "Man cub, do you understand me?"

He nods "Make sure these two;" she pauses and takes a deep breath "are safely returned to their proper homes." He nods "Your kind was never meant to be raised by mine." He kneels like us "I can only promise that I will try." She licks us again "I smell another like you little Hina." Her voice is almost a whisper as I look up at Hinata who has wide eyes "There is a man cub who has her eyes." I explain.

"Neji?" Kiba asks and we nod "He will lead you home." Mom tells her in a whisper "I only wish . . ." she exhales and the silence fills the den heavily "Felan . . ." I choke out "She's with dad now." He tells us as Hinata and I begin to sob. "I think you should return beyond the chain wall." Felan tells us "Please, just let me grieve alone."

I hear Kiba speak but, not his words and I can feel someone pulling me to my feet but I can't tell whom as I am led out of the den where Felan releases a howl. Being led back to the resort I feel defeated as Hinata and I hold hands in silence. I shake with the aftershock of crying, thankful that they aren't really rushing us back toward the resort.

_'__Sakura . . .' _The air has a scent of death as if the forest knew mother was gone and I feel an ache in my chest I haven't felt since I thought I had lost Hinata forever "I'm sorry." I tell my sister and she squeezes my hand "I accept your apology but, don't do it again." She gives me a small smile before stopping "Um, guys? Is it okay if I check on the foxes before going back? I just feel uneasy." she whispers and she stifles a sob.

"Where are the foxes?" Naruto asks and Hinata stops as I realize we were just a ways from fox territory. Hinata release my hand and runs into the woods "This way." She calls and I wave to the others to follow while I chase after her.

We cross the border but I smell the scent of blood as I hear Hinata scream and the sound of a gun firing joining it. Naruto and I rush blindly after Hinata who was ahead just a ways where we see Hinata on the floor and a man on his rear with his back against a tree, gun in hand, and pale faced but, _'Sakura. . .'_ if it weren't for the scent in the air I'd attack the man.

Hinata sits up and in her arms is one of the foxes. I pat Hinata's shoulder "He's fine, go check on the little ones." I tell her and turn toward the direction I desired "I have to have a talk with someone." I climb up the tree beside her and tug the hood on as I pull the mask down and maneuver around the limbs as I follow the scent of fox blood and Nuntis.

'Who was I kidding? Nuntis can't be good for a minute let alone two days unsupervised. I jump through the trees and scan the surrounds till my eyes find him below where he limps away from the dead fox he had carried all the way here. I drop down from the tree and startle him "Nuntis," I look up at him and he looks around "What?" I tilt my head at the stupid wolf.

"You know what Nuntis? You are really starting to piss me off more than usual." He scoffs "You've always pissed me off Man cub." I circle him "That's no way to talk to your Alpha." We come face to face; his teeth barred "YOU are NOTHING to me!" I lunge at him, my mask moves up as I bite into his neck, and, like a snake, I tightly keep him in place with my limbs secured around his frame while he wiggles and writhes.

I have fought him many times and this is the only way to keep him still and keep him from harming me, I already have scars on my abdomen and thighs because of him. I tighten on him more till he yelps and stops struggling.

I release him and stand up "I am not against killing you Nuntis." He gets up and narrows his eyes "Neither am I." I roll my eyes "Return to your mate," I turn and walk over to the poor fox knowing how sad Hinata will be by this. "Before I change my mind."

I reach forward to pick up the poor thing as a flash of pale skin and dark hair darts pass me and the war cry I never expected to hear emits from Hinata as she tackles Nuntis down. I turn and watch as they struggle together on the floor "Hinata!" Naruto shouts, but I stop him from proceeding to her.

"This is long overdue, so let's let her get all of her pint up hatred out." I tell him as Nuntis kicks Hinata off of him before sprinting away. She runs after him and I follow "Come on." I wave to him as the others run up to us "Where's Hinata?" Kiba asks and I point forward "They're more than likely headed toward my den or the family's watering hole."

"There's a watering hole here!?" Naruto asks and I nod "It's one of three; however, you humans filled in the one that the foxes and everyone in the neutral territory used about three years ago, so only two remain now." No one makes a sound as we trek up after them where we soon we find them surrounded by others who are cheering Nuntis and Hinata on.

I let out a whistle and they become silent as I walk forward in silence while these two keep attacking each other. "Should we stop them?" someone asks and I shake my head "My mother has died today, Hinata's foxes were attack, she was shot at and Nuntis was the killer of her charge." I look at them "Suddenly I'm tired and I want nothing more than to grieve."

"So, either kill him or stop fighting." I tell her as he runs from the crowd and exactly toward the upper hill watering hole. Hinata looks at me with the little nicks and slight blood peeking out from torn clothes before she turns and runs after Nuntis "Maybe I should've offered her this." I say as I pull the blade from its place, secure at the bottom of my back.

I look at Naruto whose eyes were wide as he looked to where Hinata was just moments ago then to Kiba who looked concerned "Am I the only one who wants to know how sweet, frail Hinata became this violent person?" Itachi asks and they all look at me.

"What? Hinata is a full grown wolf and," "Human." Sai states and I wave him off "Details, We were raised this way, we hunt, and we kill. This is our animal instinct and with these pesky emotions that even animals have she is going to kill him." I look at his mate as she stares after him "I suggest going back to your den, Mira."

She looks at me "But," I raise a brow and slide my leg back as I drop into a stance with narrowed eyes. She lowers her head and runs to her den "Let's just stay h- Naruto! Get back here!" I yell as Naruto sprints after Hinata "That idiot." I grumble "50 bucks he has to get saved by her." Sasuke says "100 h-" I walk away at this point and follow after Naruto on all fours before he can get in the middle of Hinata's brawl.

_'__This way! This way!' _ I shake my head and I see movement ahead _'Wait for us.' _I slow and look behind me but, no one is there "Who keeps talking?" I ponder when up ahead I can see Naruto's blonde hair as it bounces up and down while he runs "Wait!" I yell as I catch up to him and I feel a dull ache at the back of my head.

"Will you leave her alone?" I ask and he shakes his head "You saw how big that wolf was." I stand with a nod "Yes, Nuntis is bigger than the average wolf but, Hinata is stronger than the average girl," I look ahead ignoring the growing ache "She always has been."

We stop as Nuntis skids in front of us and he snaps his jaws. I push Naruto back a fraction as they circle each other, Nuntis limping more evident. Hinata was in the zone as she was ready for anything he could throw at her. Beyond her I saw people where playing in the water I lower my hand as the view becomes blurry.

"Why's everything blurry all of a sudden?" I whisper and blink a few times before the group starts laughing, it made my chest warm. "Y-you're crying . . .?" I blink and look at Naruto who runs forward and as I grab him arm he pulls me forward "Look at you now man cub, cast out by the pack who took you in, left behind by other man cubs and now you're truly an outcast now that Accalia has died."

Hinata stares at him from her place on the ground beneath him "Your own kind brought you into our land and had Accalia and her pack not found my father in their land," I haul Naruto to a stop "You wouldn't even be here! My father would've eaten you without a second thought." "Let go!" Naruto growls _'Keep an eye on her.' _I release Naruto as I look back to the water and the people had vanished 'Where . . . ?' I think as I hear Hinata whisper "You are all alone too."

I look at her shocked "You have no family either, that makes us the same." Her voice was flat, her eyes narrowed and blank "I am not like you!" he snaps "You're right." she whispers "We are nothing alike," _'Sakura?' _I run after Naruto as he throws himself at Nuntis just as Hinata lifts her legs up and kicks Nuntis upwards "I get to keep my life."

_'__SAKURA!'_

**_A.N.: My mind works things so weirdly and I do apologize if it feels rushed but, this is the end product of this chapter. Fingers crossed I can still manage this crazy work schedule and typing two f.f. stories and a book. Have a good day and night and as always you can leave your thoughts on this chapter. Till next time._**


End file.
